Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to a borehole electromagnetic telemetry system, and in particular to filters which use multiple noise references to cancel noise in the signal channel.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with transmitting downhole data to the surface during measurements while drilling (MWD), as an example. It should be noted that the principles of the present invention are applicable not only during drilling, but throughout the life of a wellbore including, but not limited to, during logging, testing, completing and production. The principles are also applicable to transmission of signals from the surface to downhole equipment.
Heretofore, in this field, a variety of communication and transmission techniques have been attempted to provide real time data from the vicinity of the bit to the surface during drilling. The utilization of MWD with real time data transmission provides substantial benefits during a drilling operation. For example, continuous monitoring of downhole conditions allows for an immediate response to potential well control problems and improves mud programs.
Measurement of parameters such as bit weight, torque, wear and bearing condition in real time provides for more efficient drilling operations. In fact, faster penetration rates, better trip planning, reduced equipment failures, fewer delays for directional surveys, and the elimination of a need to interrupt drilling for abnormal pressure detection is achievable using MWD techniques.
At present, there are four major categories of telemetry systems that have been used in an attempt to provide real time data from the vicinity of the drill bit to the surface; namely, mud pressure pulses, insulated conductors, acoustics and electromagnetic waves.
In a mud pressure pulse system, the resistance of mud flow through a drill string is modulated by means of a valve and control mechanism mounted in a special drill collar near the bit. This type of system typically transmits at 1 bit per second as the pressure pulse travels up the mud column at or near the velocity of sound in the mud. It is well known that mud pulse systems are intrinsically limited to a few bits per second due to attenuation and spreading of pulses.
Insulated conductors, or hard wire connection from the bit to the surface, is an alternative method for establishing downhole communications. This type of system is capable of a high data rate and two way communication is possible. It has been found, however, that this type of system requires a special drill pipe and special tool joint connectors which substantially increase the cost of a drilling operation. Also, these systems are prone to failure as a result of the abrasive conditions of the mud system and the wear caused by the rotation of the drill string.
Acoustic systems have provided a third alternative. Typically, an acoustic signal is generated near the bit and is transmitted through the drill pipe, mud column or the earth. It has been found, how ever, that the very low intensity of the signal which can be generated downhole, along with the acoustic noise generated by the drilling system, makes signal detection difficult. Reflective and refractive interference resulting from changing diameters and thread makeup at the tool joints compounds the signal attenuation problem for drill pipe transmission.
The fourth technique used to telemeter downhole data to the surface uses the transmission of electromagnetic waves through the earth. A current carrying downhole data signal is input to a toroid or collar positioned adjacent to the drill bit or input directly to the drill string. When a toroid is utilized, a primary winding, carrying the data for transmission, is wrapped around the toroid and a secondary is formed by the drill pipe. A receiver is connected to the ground at the surface where the electromagnetic data is picked up and recorded. It has been found, however, that in deep or noisy well applications, conventionals electromagnetic systems are unable to generate a signal with sufficient intensity to be recovered at the surface.
In general, the quality of an electromagnetic signal reaching the surface is measured in terms of signal to noise ratio. As the ratio drops, it becomes more difficult to recover or reconstruct the signal. While increasing the power of the transmitted signal is an obvious way of increasing the signal to noise ratio, this approach is limited by batteries suitable for the purpose and the desire to extend the time between battery replacements. It is also known to pass band filter received signals to remove noise out of the frequency band of the signal transmitter. These approaches have allowed development of commercial borehole electromagnetic telemetry systems which work at data rates of up to four bits per second and at depths of up to 4000 feet without repeaters in MWD applications. It would be desirable to transmit signals from deeper wells and with much higher data rates which will be required for logging while drilling, LWD, systems.
The present invention provides apparatus which improves the signal to noise ratio in an electromagnetic telemetry system which telemeters data between a borehole and the surface of the earth. A receiver includes a noise canceller which uses a reference noise channel to remove noise from a received signal. In a system with multiple noise sensors and noise channels, a plurality of noise cancellers are used, with each canceller using one of the noise channels to remove noise from the signal channel. In a preferred form, the cancellers include adaptive filters and the filters are connected in series.